groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Mars War
The Mars War was a role-play that portrayed the aftermath of the Mars Operation. After Martian President Garglebleh is assassinated, tyrant Lord Dampnut is elected to power and soon tries to show that Mars is not a force to be reckoned with. The result of this leads to two major group chat superpowers fighting against one another in a war like no other. The principal characters of the Mars War are Groupy McGroupface President Frank Underwood, Groupy McGroupface Secretary of Defence Tim Kaine and Martian Leader Lord Dampnut. Storyline Soon after the events of the Mars Operation, Martian President Garglebleh was assassinated by a member of the Milky Way Agency of Terrorism (MWAOT) in retaliation to Garglebleh's relationship with Groupy McGroupface, therefore ending Garglebleh's long tenure as President of Mars. An emergency Presidential election was soon held, where MWAOT backed candidate Dampnut was elected to the Presidency. Naming himself Lord Dampnut, he was soon sworn into office. In his opening address to the Martian people, Lord Dampnut delivered a speech threatening Groupy McGroupface, as well as other group chats, that Mars was not a force to be reckoned with. Dampnut made it clear that he was not searching for world peace and that he may seek revenge on Groupy McGroupface for the Mars Operation in the very near future. The following day, Northlake Park, situated in the state of Redford, in Groupy McGroupface was brutally bombed. 13 civilians were killed, with multiple others injured from the attack. Soon after the bombings, Lord Dampnut proudly claims responsibility, repeating once again that Mars are not a force to be reckoned with. A crisis meeting is called by Groupy McGroupface President Frank Underwood, where he meets with Doug Stamper (White House Chief of Staff), Seth Grayson (White House Press Secretary), Catherine Durant (Secretary of State), Tim Kaine (Secretary of Defence), Chris Murphy (Secretary of Homeland Security) and Azimuth Hunter (Martian Ambassador). Frank Underwood is bewildered by the attack, and questions Kaine and Murphy how something such as this could happen without their prior knowledge. Kaine responds by telling the President that knowing of what Mars and Lord Dampnut were capable of would have been impossible; he feels that it would be unfair to put the blame on him for such a tragic event. Underwood begins to consider all of the possible responses, and strongly considers conducting military actions. Kaine originally protests, and as a result President Underwood asks Seth Grayson to research the public opinion. After discovering that a plurality of the population believe that military action would be suitable, Underwood believes that this is what they should do. He feels that by responding in such a harsh way, they will be proving to all group chats throughout the globe that Groupy McGroupface are a powerful force. Azimuth Hunter strongly protests against the idea, but after being intimidated by Underwood he removes all objections. Underwood then decides to call Yuri Cosmos (Director of the Cosmos Space Centre) to ask him to prepare spaceships. It's official: Groupy McGroupface is going to war with Mars. The day afterwards, as Tim Kaine, Catherine Durant, Azimuth Hunter and Doug Stamper watch from the sidelines, the Groupy McGroupface military begin to board onto spaceships to leave for Mars. As the final few soldiers board the ships, Azimuth Hunter once again objects to the invasion, begging Doug Stamper to put an end to all of it. He is yet again ignored, with Stamper simply bullying him and telling him to withdraw all objections. Three days later, the spaceships arrived on Mars. Led by Major Roadworks, the soldiers exited the ships and began to march toward Martian military bases. The Groupy McGroupface Army began to launch bombs at these military bases, severely wrecking all of them. They were soon met by the Martian Army, and after several minutes of battle, dozens of soldiers from both sides were killed. Eventually, the Martian Army were defeated by grenades used by the GMGF Army. The Groupy McGroupface Army marched across the planet, killing dozens upon dozens of innocent group chat members, including children. They were soon met with more retaliation, leading to another battle between the two opposing armies. In the middle of the crossfire, one Martian soldier appeared in the middle of the battlefield waving a white flag. This Martian was known as Xeep, one of the three bodyguards assigned to protect the humans throughout the duration of the Mars Operation. His friend Zharor, another of the three Martian bodyguards, begins to scream at both armies demanding that they cease fire. The fighting momentarily ends and Xeep uses this opportunity to speak of his work with humans. He states that there is virtually no difference between humankind and Martians, and this petty fighting will only lead to endless suffering. Groupy McGroupface colonel Sebastian Moran forces his way to the front where he comes into contact with Xeep. Moran tells him that he has little sympathy for his cause, before shooting and killing him. Zharor screams out in horror and begins to fire his gun aimlessly at Moran. As Moran falls to the ground, Zharor continues to shoot. Hugo S. Catman soon runs onto the battlefield waving a red-cross flag, taking Moran off the battlefield. The battle commences once again. The Groupy McGroupface military then began to hike to the Mars Hexagon. It was here where they were met with the strongest military force yet. Led by Marvin the Martian, the Martian Army began to bombard the Groupy McGroupface military with bombs. In this collision, all leading Groupy McGroupface generals and commanders were killed in action. Major Roadworks was soon able to weaken the Martian army with a series of grenades, however he himself was killed during the process. General George Custer was then left to lead the army by himself, and with the help of Republican Congressmen Abraham Lincoln and Theodore Roosevelt, they were able to infiltrate the Hexagon. The remaining soldiers soon set out on a quest to hunt down Lord Dampnut. After searching the planet, they were eventually able to locate Dampnut's whereabout. He was hiding in a bunker, where he was joined by Chief of Staff Prescribe Niue and Vice President Emcee Pink. The army marched into the bunker, where they encountered Niue. Niue made an attempt at peace, but he was promptly murdered. They then stormed into the room where they believed Dampnut had been hiding and began to fire their weapons, only to find that Lord Dampnut had killed himself. They searched the rest of the bunker, where they discovered Emcee Pink. Pink was soon arrested and taken back to Groupy McGroupface in one of their spaceships. Mars was left in utter chaos. Dead bodies laid throughout the streets and all the buildings were drenched in blood. Destruction plagued the planet. When asked by a fellow soldier about the mess that they had caused, General George Custer simply responded by saying "it is not our problem". Soon after the attack, President Frank Underwood released a public statement to the media. Within this statement, he spoke of what true leadership looked like. He declares war on all of those that choose to terrorise Groupy McGroupface, speaking of what Lord Dampnut's fate was. Secretary of Commerce Diane Abbot resigned her post in the Underwood Administration in retaliation. The following day, President Frank Underwood went to meet with Emcee Pink, who was being held in Guantanamo Bay. During their meeting, Pink claimed that without him Mars could not function and that he needed to be sent back there. He feels it is his duty to return, and assures Underwood that he had no say in what Lord Dampnut had done. Underwood threatens him, telling him that he will never see the light of day again. Pink soon became aggrieved and physically attacked Underwood, throwing him to the ground and hitting him. Security guards rush into the room and Underwood is escorted out, whilst Emcee Pink continues to cry out and scream in terror. Months later, General Sebastian Moran was shown to be a alive during a conversation with James Moriarty. During this conversation, it was revealed that James Moriarty had sent Moran to Mars to cause chaos during the war, however this plan failed as a result of being shot by Zharor the Martian. Cast Buttons99999 * Lord Dampnut * Tim Kaine * Doug Stamper * Catherine Durant * Seth Grayson * Emcee Pink * Prescribe Niue * The Martian Army * Zharor * Xeep * Marvin the Martian * Diane Abbot * Stohk Ihmage GrandpaGames * Frank Underwood * Chris Murphy * The Groupy McGroupface Army * Major Roadworks * George Custer * Theodore Roosevelt Legolord208 * Azimuth Hunter Red498 * The Groupy McGroupface Army * Sebastian Moran * Abraham Lincoln